


Risorgimento 13 --Fruition

by obi_ki



Series: Risorgimento [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: First Time, Force Ghost Obi-Wan Kenobi, Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, M/M, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obi_ki/pseuds/obi_ki
Summary: Long deferred feelings are finally acted upon and a surprise appearance creates many new questions.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Risorgimento [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/81226
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9
Collections: Master Apprentice Archive





	Risorgimento 13 --Fruition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [padawanewan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/padawanewan/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Everything Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Lucasfilms. We're just playing in his world, borrowing the boyz and their accomplices and will return them all when I'm through. No money is being made from this, it is all done for entertainment only.
> 
> Author's Notes: After a six year drought, this is the thirteenth segment in the Risorgimento series and the third non-journal entry I have written solo. As always thanks to padawanewan. This series and the snarky characterization of General Kenobi would not exist without her. This episode is dedicated to her. Thanks to Lady DisDayne and Kyber-erso for the thorough betas.

The implication of Obi-Wan's statement had Qui-Gon's heart rate speeding up. For too many years, only the strength of his will and the wall between their bedrooms had kept them apart and many nights he hadn't even had that refuge. They had shared suites, bedrooms, beds and even blankets or cloaks on many missions, and more often than not, he'd had to call upon all of his control to keep from reacting to that enticing body. Now he was going to have free reign, to see, touch and taste what he had only dreamed of and he wondered if he would survive the experience. 

"A credit for your thoughts?" Obi-Wan placed his belt and lightsaber on the counter and began unwinding his sash. "You're staring at me like I hold the answers to all the secrets in the Galaxy." The sash joined the belt and he lifted his tabard from his shoulders. "Or like you're a starving man and I'm your last meal." He licked his lips and winked. "Please tell me it's the latter?" 

His lips lifting in what could only be considered a possessive leer, Qui-Gon unbuckled his belt. "What if it's both?" 

"Then the secrets to the Galaxy will have to wait." Obi-Wan stalked over and pushed his hands under the fabric of Qui-Gon's tunic. "Whether I am the meal or the diner, makes no difference to me." He bunched the fabric together and pushed it as far off Qui-Gon's shoulders as it would go. "I've waited almost twenty years to touch you and taste you and to be touched and tasted in return. The order in which that happens, matters not one bit." 

The position of Qui-Gon's tunics made it impossible for him to lift his arms without ripping the cloth so he stepped back and shrugged. "It appears I'm at somewhat of a disadvantage, Master Kenobi." 

"Indeed you are, Master Jinn, and another time I would take full advantage of the situation, but not today." Obi-Wan unwrapped the sash from Qui-Gon's waist and pushed the tabard and tunics to the floor. "Today, I want your hands free and your body unclothed, among other things." 

Qui-Gon placed one foot on the bunk and reached down to unbuckle his boot. "Far be it from me to deny you." He switched the position of his feet and unbuckled the second boot before removing both from his feet. Socks, leggings, and linens followed close behind and in less than a minute he was standing beside the bed fully naked. He spread his feet apart and placed his hands behind his back, his stance as relaxed in his nudity as he would have been dressed in full Jedi regalia.

Obi-Wan stopped undressing and visually inspected the man before him from head to toe. Casual nudity had been common place from his days in the creche. Shared quarters, communal showers and Temple swimming pools had given him the opportunity to see Qui-Gon unclothed but that was worlds away from this unabashed posing. The well-toned body was as impressive as he remembered, only the unbroken nose and missing scars altering the familiar physique. After another long look, he licked his lips and smiled. "Magnificent." He took a step forward and dragged his fingertips over the muscled chest. 

"I'm glad you approve." Qui-Gon reached up and grasped the edges of Obi-Wan's open tunic, pulling him closer. He pressed the length of his naked body against Obi-Wan's clothed one and covered his mouth in a kiss. When he pulled back, he smiled. "And you are overdressed." Duplicating the move that had been used on him a few minutes before, he pushed the fabric down Obi-Wan's arms. "Care to remedy that?" 

"Gladly," Obi-Wan replied after taking another quick kiss. Tunics, boots, leggings, socks and linens disappeared almost like magic and then he settled into a canted-hip pose. "Acceptable?" 

"More than acceptable. Impeccable." Qui-Gon took a couple of steps and stretched out full length on the bed. "Join me?" 

"Nothing could keep me away," Obi-Wan replied, diving onto the bed beside Qui-Gon. He used one hand to pull him closer, and instantly their mouths were occupied by something much more important than talking. 

They took turns exploring; lips kissing and licking while hands touched every part of each other that they could reach. Obi-Wan devoted extra attention to the lips he had dreamt about for over twenty years while Qui-Gon was captivated by the cleft currently hidden by the well-trimmed beard. 

Uncounted minutes passed as fingers traced over smooth skin and lips skimmed over cheeks, eyes and ears, arousal banked as the new lovers sought to learn one another bit by bit. Obi-Wan slid down the long body in tiny increments, mouth drawing a passion mark to the surface on the skin of Qui-Gon's neck before moving on to the dusky nipples. He licked and kissed across the firm chest, tugging hairs with his teeth and nipping at the tender skin along the edge of armpits. He pressed his tongue into the indentation of Qui-Gon's navel before rising to his knees beside his lover.

Grasping the erect penis he had up to this point ignored, Obi-Wan looked over at his lover and smiled. "You have no idea how many times I fantasized about this moment - imagining how you would taste, how you liked to be touched, which touches would make you moan, or squirm or cry out. Guess it's time to see how reality stands up to fantasy." 

Without another word, Obi-Wan leaned down and took the enticing flesh into his mouth. He traced the head with his tongue, dipping in to lick up the drops of fluid pooled in the tip with each pass. Very slowly he slid his lips lower, taking the length into his mouth in tiny increments as he explored every bit. 

Obi-Wan's tongue had barely touched his cock before Qui-Gon's hands flew to his lover's head. The touches of lips and tongue were the most exquisite pleasure and he was torn between holding him there or pulling him away. He had memories of other sexual encounters from his doppelganger's past but none of them came close to the reality of Obi-Wan's mouth surrounding his cock. It was too much and at the same time not enough and without thought he twined his fingers into the red-gold strands.

Releasing the flesh in his mouth with an audible pop, Obi-Wan reached up and loosened the fingers from his hair as his lover's moan of denial echoed in his ears. He lifted his head and met his lover's gaze. "As much as I would enjoy bringing you off this way, that will have to wait for round two or maybe round three. I want you inside me when you come this first time, unless you have some objection."

"No objection, just find some lube and get on with it, already," Qui-Gon growled.

~~~~

A silent chuckle erupted from Obi-Wan's ethereal counterpart and he smiled at his spectral companion. "Some things remain the same no matter what embodiment you occupy. Patience in the bedroom has never been one of your strong suits." 

"Is it any wonder with you as my lover? Besides, patience is overrated. I much prefer to remain in the moment when you're naked beside me," He quipped, turning his attention back to the men on the bed.

~~~~

With a kiss to the tip of his lover's cock, Obi-Wan knelt up and reached into the drawer of the cabinet beside the bed. Pulling out a small tube, he laughed, "I see that Vas-Son's planning extended to all aspects of our needs."

"There wasn't much that Healer Meirr missed so I'm certain he was aware of our feelings for one another." Using the distraction his comment provided, Qui-Gon flipped his lover onto his back, straddled his hips and grabbed the tube from Obi-Wan's fingers. Twisting open the top with the Force, he coated his fingers with the slick substance and reached down between his lover's legs. Pressing the tip of his finger against the opening, he shuddered in anticipation. "I must admit that this is at the top of my own fantasies." 

One hand behind Qui-Gon's neck, Obi-Wan pulled him down for a kiss, his tongue mimicking the finger breaching the entrance to his body. 

"Are you ready, my Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked as he pulled back from the kiss.

"I've been ready for more than half my life, my Qui-Gon." Obi-Wan answered, lifting his hips for easier access. 

That was all it took for Qui-Gon to forget about prolonged foreplay. More lube and then a quick stretch with two fingers and then three. Removing his fingers, he shifted until he was kneeling between his lover’s knees and had positioned the tip of his penis against the entrance to Obi-Wan’s body. 

~~~~~~~~ 

As their watchers observed the beauty of the men’s intimacy, they drew on their Jedi control to keep their own arousal in check. 

The phantom master stroked his beard as he studied their corporeal equivalents. "Can you feel that, Obi-Wan?"

"The thick waves of lust permeating the Force?" Obi-Wan pressed his lover's free hand against the blue-tinged bulge in his groin and smiled. "Dead men could feel that. Oh wait, that would be us."

"Really, Obi-Wan..." The rest of the comment was left unsaid but the expression on the blue-lined face spoke volumes. "Try focusing with your big head and not the little one."

"It's not little," Obi-Wan objected but he was ignored. 

"Can you feel the pull, the connection running through the Force between us and our corporeal counterparts?” Qui-Gon affirmed, slipping into the Living Force to more closely examine the implications that his deep connection was inferring. 

Although surprised by his master’s insinuation, Obi-Wan focused his significant mental strength on the eddies twinning through the Force on the ship. The Unifying Force was heavy with possibility, indicating the potential for something that he had never imagined would be possible. He delved deeper, his intellect warring with the inference he was sensing within the Force. 

Gently touching his Force essence to his counterpart’s, Obi-Wan was overwhelmed with the echoes of the physical sensations running through the living body. He could feel each one sweeping over his incorporeal form as if he inhabited the other’s body. Emotions rushed through him as well, the joy, love and hope smothering the sadness and loss that has been his corporeal counterpart’s reality. 

As he broke the connection, disbelief warred with expectancy and it was evident that they had both come to the same conclusion as he saw the expression on his master’s face. “How?” was all he managed; the Negotiator rendered almost speechless by the incredible possibility the Force was alluding to. 

A shrug of his shoulders was Qui-Gon’s only reply but the look on his blue-tinged face spoke more clearly than words ever could. After a few long minutes of silence, he grasped his partner’s hand and smiled. “All things…” he began, but the glare he received was enough to silence the remainder of one of Master Yoda’s most popular Jedi maxims and the duo faded out without another word. 

~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan couldn’t hold back his moan as his most fervent dream began to come true. He fought to keep his eyes open as Qui-Gon’s penis pressed into him. After years of longing, loneliness and heartbreak, he wanted, no he needed, to etch every tiny detail of this first time into his memory. The joy on Qui-Gon’s face was mesmerizing and he was certain that his face held an identical expression.

Qui-Gon leaned down until his lips were centimeters away from Obi-Wan’s. “I love you.” Any reply Obi-Wan may have made was swallowed when Qui-Gon closed the distance between their lips. 

“Move,” Obi-Wan ordered as soon his lips were free. 

Qui-Gon shifted back into an upright position and smiled down at his lover. “With pleasure,” he whispered as he slowly pulled out and pushed back in. He kept the pace slow, relishing the sensations flowing through him as he stroked in and pulled out of his lover’s body. His fingers traced a path over Obi-Wan’s chest, his attention split between the softness of Obi-Wan’s skin and the tightness of the flesh surrounding him. 

Obi-Wan copied his lover’s motions, reaching up to tweak peaked nipples and stroke the soft skin along the edge of Qui-Gon’s armpits. He continued his exploration, fingers trailing along the line of hair pointed downward, tracing the outline of his navel before his own stiff cock blocked the way. He ran his fingers along the tip, wiping away the fluid that was accumulating there. 

Qui-Gon attention was split further as he watched Obi-Wan touch his own cock. Grabbing his lover’s wrist, he brought the hand to his mouth and sucked in the coated fingers. “Delectable,” he whispered as he released the hand. He reached down, wiped more of the fluid onto his own fingers and rubbed them on Obi-Wan’s lips before leaning in for a kiss. 

Between the sight, the kiss, and the press of his throbbing cock between their bodies, Obi-Wan couldn’t hold back his orgasm. His moan disappeared into Qui-Gon’s mouth but the power of his release had Qui-Gon reaching back to stop himself from following his lover over the edge. He sat back, taking in the expression of debauched pleasure that appeared on Obi-Wan’s beautiful face. Resuming his slow strokes, he reached over and ran his fingers along Obi-Wan’s cheek. “I think I could become addicted to that look,” he confessed. 

Obi-Wan forced his eyes open and smirked. “It’s called well fucked and you can see it again, just give me a minute to recover.” 

Qui-Gon coated his hand with the fluid on Obi-Wan’s chest and wrapped it around the softened flesh. “You’re young, you shouldn’t need recovery time,” he quipped, stroking gently. 

“Bastard”, Obi-Wan retorted as he tried to slap away the hand enclosing his very sensitive cock. 

Qui-Gon let go but quickened the strokes of his cock. “I’m sure I can re-spark your flagging interest.” He grasped Obi-Wan’s hips and increased his pace. It took only a few seconds before Obi-Wan was pressing down to meet him, “harder” and “faster” filling the air along with a litany of curses in a variety of languages. When he finally stuttered with his own release, Obi-Wan cock was again hard and leaking. He slipped from the warmth of his lover’s body and rolled to lay beside him.

Pulling Obi-Wan into his arms, he pressed their lips together and spent a few minutes in a slow exploration of that sensual mouth. He could feel Obi-Wan’s need pressing against his hip and when he finally had his breath back, he pushed him onto his back. “Guess I should do something about this,” he said before swallowing the needy flesh. His fingers pushed into the wet space his cock had recently vacated and he pressed them against the spot inside. A few strong sucks was all it took and his mouth was filled with the flavor of his lover’s passion. 

Laying back down, Qui-Gon kissed his slack lips before pulling Obi-Wan into his arms. “I think a nap is in order,” he stated, his hand rubbing circles on Obi-Wan’s back. 

“Agreed,” Obi-Wan said as he got more comfortable laying against his lover. He shifted until his ear was pressed against Qui-Gon’s chest and fell asleep to the sound of the heartbeat that had meant security to him for all his padawan years. 

~~~~~~~~~  
In the corner of the sleep room, the two blue tinged men sat in lotus position with their knees touching as they watched their flesh and blood counterparts sleep. They had spent their time meditating on the possibilities the Force had inferred and were now silently contemplating their options. 

Obi-Wan finally broke the silence. “This is ridiculous. We’re one with the Force, why is it so difficult to see what we should do? And even more than that how to do it?”

Qui-Gon looked at his partner and sighed. “The Force is being rather insistent on what it wants us to do. Your issue, and I must admit mine as well, is whether we should follow its rather adamant directive. My even bigger issue is the fact that this is not really a decision for us to make alone.”

“I know,” Obi-Wan agreed, before closing his eyes and extending his consciousness into the currents of the Unifying Force.

“Passion yet Serenity,” Qui-Gon murmured, feeling a very uncharacteristic amount of disquiet. He’d always trusted in the Force to show him the proper path but this… He closed his eyes and settled into the depth of the Living Force, looking for guidance. 

~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan awoke to the feeling of Qui-Gon’s fingertips tracing over his hip. “Been awake long?” he slurred, the remnants of sleep still clinging to him. 

“Not too long,” Qui-Gon replied before leaning in for a kiss. “Been thinking.”

“About round two, I hope,” Obi-Wan quipped, but he could tell by his former master’s expression that was not the case. “Okay, spill.” 

Qui-Gon was silent for a moment, the look of concentration on his face very familiar. “Not sure if this will make sense but I’ll try. I was dreaming, I think, sitting in a grassy field. It felt like someone was there with me, whispering to me, but there was no one in sight as far as I could see. The presence was familiar, supportive, comforting. It was almost like I was communing with myself.” Gray-green eyes met his, and instead of the confusion he expected, the look he received was full of understanding. 

“I was dreaming something similar,“ Obi-Wan admitted. “But instead of a field, I was standing by the waterfall in Theed. There was no one visible, but the feeling that someone stood at my side was very strong.” His expression changed to one of utter confusion. “Do you think…” his words trailed off as he realized how unbelievable they would sound. 

Even without the words being spoken, Qui-Gon understood. “As impossible as it sounds, I do.” He stroked his fingers over Obi-Wan’s cheek. “I think we should meditate together and see if we can get clarity on these messages.” 

Rising reluctantly from the bed, they took turns in the refresher, pulled on their leggings and grabbed the mediation mats stored at the side of the bed. They headed to the galley and placed the mats beside the plants they had taken from the asteroid. They sat cross-legged across from each other, knees touching and hands grasped and dropped into a joint meditative trance. 

~~~~~~~  
The spectral duo settled to the side of their counterparts, across from each other. Qui-Gon placed his hands over the joint hands nearest to him and on the opposite side Obi-Wan did the same. They reached through the Force, using their years within it to easily meld with the minds of the corporeal men before them. 

Qui-Gon was the first to recognize their presence and reached back. “Welcome,” he sent as the connection between the four of them solidified. Obi-Wan was quick to duplicate his action, “Hello there,” echoing between them all. They dropped out of the trance and opened their eyes, a wave of shock passing through them as they caught sight of the blue tinted individuals kneeling beside them but they pushed it aside. 

Without bothering with formalities, spectral Qui-Gon began. “Have you sensed the intent of the Force?” 

“Yes, but is that actually possible?” his counterpart queried. 

The spirit of his apprentice replied with a very familiar tone. “Really? Don’t you recall the things you learned at your grandmaster’s knee? All things are possible within the Force,” he sent, his mental voice laced with sarcasm. 

“Padawan,” joint voices rebuked before the spirit continued. “I am certain the Force will show us the way but more important is whether you wish for it to happen.” 

“We have a choice?” Obi-Wan asked.

“There is always a choice, Padawan. The Force can direct you, even strongly suggest a path, but we have free will so the final decision to follow or disregard belongs only to us,” the spectral Qui-Gon countered. “You must consider the decision carefully.” 

Obi-Wan turned to the being kneeling at his right and studied him carefully. His identity was obvious, but there were numerous differences between his current physical appearance and that of his specter. Although he had read up on the history of the events that occurred after his fight with Anakin on Mustafar, he had not actually lived them as the man before him had and he wondered what effect that difference between them could have.

Sensing the unvoiced thought, the spectral Obi-Wan smiled sadly. “My years on Tatooine watching over Luke were hard, to say the least, and my body aged well beyond what would be expected for fifty-seven years. Your grief for the events of the Clone Wars is fresh, while mine is tempered with what came later.” He looked across at his bondmate who picked up the thought. 

“I only experienced the events after Naboo as a spectator,” the glowing master explained. “Although I grieved as I watched the events unfold and lamented the pain those I loved endured, I was only proficient enough to interact with Obi-Wan once before Anakin’s fall, on Mortis.” 

Obi-Wan gasped as the import of those words sank in. He has always wondered if Qui-Gon’s appearance in the caverns of Mortis had been real or just a trick of the Father. I am here because you are here. Qui-Gon had said. To know that his master had watched over them for all those years, warmed his heart. 

“Time passes differently within the Force, Obi-Wan,” the specter continued. “It took many years for me to learn to separate myself from the well of the cosmic force, be able to anchor myself to a specific time and place.”

Obi-Wan looked at his younger self and continued the tale. “I had it much easier since Qui-Gon was able to show me everything he had learned. I was able to actually speak to Luke right after I joined the Force and appear to him a bit later.” 

That comment caught Qui-Gon off-guard. “So, you could have appeared to us from the outset?”

“Yes,” his doppelganger replied. “Though we figured you had enough to contend with without seeing ghosts appearing beside you.”

“Probably a smart choice,” Obi-Wan snarked, glancing at his partner. At the nod of agreement, he continued. “So, you’ve been with us since we first became aware and only now decided to reveal yourselves.” He turned to his counterpart and glared. “Why now?”

The tiniest hint of remorse flitted over the blue tinged face before he replied. “Honestly, we never planned to make ourselves known at all. We felt your presences within the Force and wanted to see how that was possible. Until the Force suggested the possibility of unification, we planned to remain invisible bystanders.” 

“And now?” Qui-Gon asked. 

“What happens now has to be mutually agreed upon,” the spectral Qui-Gon replied. “Things can remain as they are right now, you can begin new lives as you are and we can remain in the welcoming hold of the Force. For good or ill, we have lived our lives, and your minds contain the knowledge and memories that we possessed at the time your cellular material was harvested.” 

Obi-Wan’s specter threw his master a snide gland and continued. “Or we can leave the well of the Force and merge with you. With that choice, you would hold the actual knowledge and memories of the events that occurred during the subsequent years, instead of just the small and somewhat tainted portion of information you have been able to glean from the historical texts. Each possibility contains its own perks and challenges.” 

Obi-Wan looked between his counterpart and Qui-Gon’s. “And for you?” 

“Many mistakes were made during our lives and I know that we can’t undo any of them,” the spectral Obi-Wan admitted. “But knowing that you and Qui-Gon plan to go to Luke, to offer to help him as he rebuilds the Jedi order. To be a small part of that, to be able to avail myself of that opportunity is something I could only dream of.” He rose to his feet and reached out a hand to his partner. “You have a lot to think about, so we will leave you to it.” With those words the specters faded from view, leaving the reborn men alone. 

TBC


End file.
